futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Transcript of Taichi Kudo in U.S Congress, 2065 (Volatile Disposition)
TAICHI KUDO: I... am told that the U.S Congress... Amerika no ''government... the American government, as well as the Eastern Russian Republic, has requested my testimony of my time in ''Chuugoku... ''China. I can offer a more detailed explanation later, but... congressmen, allow me to recount an overall timeline of my life during and since that time. * '''KUDO': My... otou-san... father... was a scientist. When I was much younger, thirty-three years ago, he and the Japanese Scientific Association in China started a new venture in Beijing. Due to that, he brought me out of my home in Chiba, Nihon- ''J-Japan, and I followed him to China to help him with his work. * '''JOHN LEAHY (TX-D)': To China? * KUDO: So-desu... ''yes. His research was for medical purposes. He and the JSA were working with the Chinese Scientific Association to develop a new cure for cancer. * '''LEAHY: Cancer.' * KUDO: Yes. * LEAHY: Why hasn't anyone heard about this? Not here, at least. * KUDO: The research was... relatively subdued. We only worked on relatively obscure technology in order to... facilitate... the technology's safe entry and exit from the human body. We worked on nanobotsu. Nanobots. The idea... was to make it so that these nanobots could enter a human body and kill cancer cells... * KUDO: My father was killed by a Chinese communist group in 2041. Two years before the American withdrawal from China. By then, most members of the JSA had left China for Japan... for fear of attacks by such groups. My work itself was both personal and public... the JSA had taken their own copies to Nihon, some of whom had shown it... to the Japanese government. * EDMUND HOLDER (NC-C): The American withdrawal from China happened. * KUDO: Yes... I left with the American evacuation two years later. My wife, Michiko Okabe, left with me for America. We settled in Seattle, where I tried to continue the research. I gave up soon enough, and used my... expertise, in electronics, to start a small business. It's slightly larger today. * KUDO: Now, ten years later... I was at home, talking to my son, Ichiro... when the phone rang. I picked it up... only to hear one of my former colleagues, Takeda Shiro... saying that the government had started the project up again in order to achieve peace with China. As part of... ceasefire agreement, they forced members of the JSA and the CSA to work to create a new system. Called 'Phoenix' desu. * LEAHY: 'Phoenix'. * KUDO: Sou, sou! 'Phoenix'! Reincarnation. They wanted them to create a system to bring back the Japanese from the World War to... apologise... to China. Not... the Third World War. The Second. They were stupid. They misused the system chiefly made by me and Shiro to defy... nature. All to get stupid apology for something from hundred twenty years ago! * HOLDER: They were trying to broker a peace, maybe? It's still a big issue in China. * KUDO: Congressman... no matter for what reason, you cannot change nature. Death is inevitable. Trying to defy it... for no ostensible good reason, I might add... is dangerous. They failed miserably. * LEAHY: Are you trying to say the zombie apocalypse in Hokkaido is a result of that project? * KUDO: ... * KUDO: ...zombi- ka...? '' No, no, not zombies. They are very much human. They are under control of the nanobots. * '''LEAHY': You're saying the nani- nano- thingamajings are intelligent? * KUDO: Yes... we created... operating system for the nanobots. Ari-su. ''Alice. The system is created to imitate a doctor, but with better vision and perception. The problem is, I think, that whoever was keeping this... 'Phoenix' alive... used an actual existing system not customised for the work we originally made. And because... of that... I think it malfuctioned. * '''HOLDER': Malfunctioned. * KUDO: Yes... malfunctioned. The nanobots will only properly accept the Alice operating system. They will not accept anything else without... poor adjustments. They go haywire elseways. * KUDO: This is just conjecture, but... I believe that the nanobots have mistaken human bodies, living people... for corpses, and are attempting to 'animate' them... a stupid venture. In doing so, they render the affected person unable to control their body, leaving the nanobot-controlled body under control of... whatever system they are using. * HOLDER: So we can stop them? * KUDO: Stop them? * HOLDER: Yes. Y'know, all we have to do is stop the system that's controlling these things, uh, and then make sure that- * KUDO: No, congressman... no. You cannot do that. To do so would require physical contact with the occupied peoples... in other words, turn oneself into a part of this system. In other words, it's impossible. The nanobots are mass-programmed and no hacking or internet... messing... will change their programming. If they have all malfunctioned to such an extent that they have... taken control of people... it is likely that repair is impossible. * LEAHY: You sure know a lot about a system you say you haven't worked on for twenty years. * KUDO: I know that the system was largely completed by the time we were done. We couldn't improve it until we got to actual medical patients to test, but we never did. All we knew... was that we wanted to try... but we never got to. * KUDO: There is a reason why I refused to simply talk to investigators. I have a warning. * HOLDER: Mr. Kudo, now is not the time- * KUDO: It is very much time! I warn - China and Japan - to cease activities of this nature at once! The system we created is very much out of your grasp! It is... foolish... to attempt anything of this type any further... for these nanobots may have been built to stop disease- * KUDO: -but they are very much capable of destroying both your countries and the world! Category:Volatile Disposition